


【芝诺光】失控

by BAISHUO



Category: Warrior of Light/Zenos yae Galvus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: 芝受伤，神龙化，瓦厉斯复活if，含瓦厉斯QJ，慎入，女仆系列后续
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	【芝诺光】失控

光裸的男人被绑在十字架上，如同古代传说中受难的神灵，结实的胸膛上方拇指粗的钢钩自上方穿透了男人的肩膀，钩住了脆弱的锁骨，钢钩上方的锁链绷得笔直，昭示着受刑者此时承受的巨大痛楚。那肌肉饱满的躯干上，细密的血痕绽裂开来，仿佛被锋锐的利器一下下割开皮肉，不允许男人的任何挣扎动作。  
而即便如此，男人白净俊美的脸上依然带着久居上位的高傲，因为失血显得有些苍白的薄唇噙着淡淡的笑意，仿佛并不是在这刑架上受苦，而是依然在午后的花园中惬意地品尝着小女仆为他专门烤制的点心。

乌兰做梦也想不到自己跟随太子殿下离开后会再次回到加雷马的皇宫，而且是以这种方式。

本该已经死去的瓦厉斯皇帝冷着脸在她面前站定，帝王傲慢的优雅中带着几分愤怒与狂躁：“好久不见了，蛮族，朕还以为那不争气的儿子会连你一起杀掉，你还活在这里说明你还是有几分利用价值。”

利用价值？乌兰愣了一下，随即明白过来自己变成了拖累，变成了这个死而复生的皇帝用来折磨自己儿子的筹码。

“看来你对自己的定位很清楚。”瓦厉斯似是执意要他们受尽折磨，见被士兵压着手臂的龙娘愤怒地瞪向自己便好心似地悠悠介绍，“在疑惑他身上的伤痕？那可是他自己胡乱挣扎造成的，朕不过是为了防止他暴起在他身上缠了钢丝而已。”

是了，乌兰一下明白过来那过于细密的血痕是如何造成的了，纤细锋利的钢丝在挣扎中咬入皮肉，造成的伤口足够细小保证了交换俘虏时不必要的口舌，又因为伤口嫩肉中冷醒的金属而时刻折磨着受刑者。  
“太子殿下，可不是弱小的蝴蝶。”不再从属于加雷马，自然也不再需要臣服于他们的皇帝，即使乌兰依然习惯称呼芝诺斯为殿下，但对于芝诺斯以外的人，在她看来早已没了尊重的必要。

“呵，朕倒是要看看你是不是只有这张嘴有用。”高大的帝王如此说着，绕到了娇小的敖龙背后。

小女仆纤细的脖颈被死死压住，但不用她转头，下身被掀开的裙子便让她明白了即将发生的事情。  
布料被粗暴撕开后，火热的疼和饱胀的撕裂感劈开了少女的神经，即使理智上知道自己应该尽可能放松以减少身体所受的伤害，相比于身高两米五的暴力犯，过于瘦小的黑魔法师还是难以控制地绷紧了肌肉。与敖龙少女小臂差不多的阴茎在平坦的小腹上顶出肉眼可见的鼓包，白皙的脖颈高高仰起，红瞳紧缩却没有焦点，淡粉的薄唇骤然失了颜色，大张着却被疼痛激得无力叫喊，细瘦的双腿抽搐着，在毫不留情的抽送下不受控制地在冷硬的地砖上摩擦着。

仿佛听到了空气中无声而凄厉的惨叫，闭眼休憩的神明睁开了眼睛，湛蓝的眼瞳中充斥着冷冽的光，如果能用眼神杀死敌人，那么在乌兰身上施加暴行的瓦厉斯恐怕早已千疮百孔。

剧烈的疼和热深入体内最柔软的器官，乌兰早已没有精力注意父子俩的眼神战，明明体内埋着过分粗大的肉棒，坚硬粗暴地刮擦着脆弱的黏膜，每一下都狠狠碾过肉壁上的敏感点带来酸软的快感，空气中弥散的腥膻体液味道混合着体内被撕裂渗出的鲜血腥甜，却让她几欲作呕。

被自己儿子怒瞪着的帝王嗤笑着，衰老下垂的唇角勾起讽刺的弧度，五指插入乌兰雪白的发间然后用力提起，强迫几乎失去意识的敖龙看向芝诺斯。

漂亮的红瞳像蒙了灰尘的宝石黯淡无光，来不及吞咽的唾液从唇边渗出，惨白的薄唇开合着细弱地低喃着什么，芝诺斯听不清她在说什么，但他认得那个口型，她在叫他，不是殿下，不是皇太子，是芝诺斯。

瓦厉斯却还嫌不够，伸手下去，摸到被囊袋拍打得红肿的蒂豆，用力掐揉，换来少女细软的痛叫呻吟，纤细的四肢抽搐着，如同被钉在标本架上的蝴蝶，徒劳无功地挣扎着，想要逃离这痛苦的折磨。

“想不到，皇帝陛下还会对一个蛮族女仆下手。”芝诺斯忍不住开口，又随即闭口不言，蓝色的眼睛被愤怒染上阴翳，钢丝随着他下意识的挣扎越发深入肌理。  
“我的儿子，你最大的失败就是，太不在乎朕给予你的地位。”瓦厉斯冷笑着抓紧少女墨蓝的尾巴将微凉的精液射入软烂的肉穴，然后抓着脆弱的尾根用力甩开。  
因为这场折磨而意识模糊几近脱力的少女径直歪斜摔倒，双腿间有混着血液的白浊慢慢渗出，大腿内侧的软肉湿漉痉挛，肉唇红肿外犯，肉粒被掐弄得肿硬发亮。  
“既然只是一个蛮族女仆，那就上给你们了。”这么说着，皇帝阴冷的金瞳紧紧盯着儿子的蓝眼，又瞥了一眼儿子早就勃起阴茎，装作满不在乎的样子转身离开。

异变发生在帝王转身的瞬间，狂暴的以太风暴迅速卷起，不给瓦厉斯反应的机会，神龙从背后撕开了他，高大健壮的人类身体在暴怒的蛮神爪下如同脆弱的薄纸，一声惨叫都来不及发出，刚刚复活回到皇宫的皇帝再次失去了气息。而周围的士兵则被神龙苍白布满鳞刺的长尾狠狠抽裂，猩红如同野兽般的狂躁充斥了蛮神的瞳孔，让人毛骨悚然的咆哮自喉间传出。

士兵们被惊动，魔道装甲带着青磷水燃烧的味道轰隆做响。乌兰被拉回理智，勉强起身看到的是将自己围起来的长尾，只一瞬间，外面便被爆炸声充斥，又很快恢复了平静，乌兰小心地摸上冰冷的鳞片，张了张嘴又不知该说些什么。  
巨大的神龙却没有那么细腻的神经，敖龙少女被毫不客气地含在口中，然后巨大的蛮神拔地而起，消失在了无边的夜空中。

晨光暖融融地洒下，少女支吾着动了动，枕在她大腿上的男人尚未睁眼，带着一丝不满地捉住在床上胡乱扫动的鳞尾，少女立刻安静下来，等了半晌，见任性的皇子再次睡去，这才小心地理了理那鎏金般的长发，然后靠在床头进入梦乡。


End file.
